


Harry Potter and the Ancient Three

by AsherStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherStorm/pseuds/AsherStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort's rebirth, Harry is given a quest by the old ones of magic and is given a destiny that only most could dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago and am trying to decide if I should write the sequel, please let me know what you think.

Prologue:  
In the days long past, back when magic was in its rawest form, four beings took that raw magic and became masters of each field. There was the Old One who was the all knowing, the Elder One who was the all powerful, the Rare One who was the all balanced one, and finally the Solid One was the one who was a combination of all the three.  
Eventually the Solid One fell from the other three and fashioned himself a new name he called himself Leviathan. He fell to the path of darkness and it took an epic battle amongst the four to seal Leviathan’s essence away. After the battle the remaining three decided to take their separate ways but not before the Old One made a prophecy that said the one who would be the one to inherit their powers would come and is the final destruction of Leviathan. And they would be dubbed the Final One.  
So the Ancients were now numbered to three and as they separated they each took forms that resembled their mantle, with the Elder One saying when the Final One surfaced that he would send an emissary to them.  
It has taken three millennia but the Final one has finally surfaced, and where else but at Hogwarts…


	2. Chapter 1

He’s back, after thirteen years that bastard is back. And I was powerless to stop it. Harry sat brooding on his sorry excuse for a bed in his pitiful bedroom at his own personal hell. He sat staring at the blank wall those words echoing in his head the plaque, for being the winner of the Triwizards Tournament, clutched in his hands. It was the day before his fifteenth birthday and the only other thought that ran through Harry’s head other than the third task was Hermione. She hadn’t written to him at all so far and it depressed him greatly. Ron hadn’t written him either but oddly enough that didn’t seem to feel the same as Hermione not writing him. Maybe because of what happen earlier in the years where Ron left him and Hermione stayed with him his, unwavering rock.  
Harry was watching the sun drop; he was deep in thought over why it was he was upset Hermione hadn’t written him. He thought of how beautiful she looked at the Yule ball and then he felt a burning in his gut when he pictured her with Viktor at the ball. It clicked finally it clicked Harry had developed feelings for Hermione. Harry groaned and sank onto his bed felling depressed because he knew he had no chance with Hermione she’s going out with an international quidditch star. Soon Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, what he didn’t realize was when it hit midnight Harry began to glow.  
Harry came awoke with a start and immediately knew something was off in his room so he took stock. Bed check, desk check, trunk check, bearded angry guy check, Hedwig…wait what? That was when Harry fully noticed the stout man sitting at his desk with an expression of annoyance. The man had on chain armor that had a crest of a dragon on the breastplate; he had in his hands a menacingly looking axe. “Look who decided to wake up” he said in a scathing voice that was rich with experience. The man stood and Harry realized that he was a dwarf though he had never seen one before he was told, by Hermione no less, that dwarves were master warriors the most feared in the magical world. They were resistant to all magics and that included the unforgivable curses so why in the name of Merlin was one standing in his bedroom?   
The dwarf seemed to sense what Harry was thinking and decided to humor the human brat. “My name is Dorin, and I have been sent as an emissary from the Elder One to one Harry James Potter, are you he?” Harry was taken aback at the fact that the dwarf was treating him like a normal human and Harry wanted to make a good impression so he replied “Yes Master Dwarf I am Harry James Potter how can I be of any help to you?” “Well you are to come with me and all you will need is your wand. And while she is beautiful you’ll have to leave the bird” Dorin nodded his head at Hedwig, who gained an almost indignant look at being called a bird because as we all know Hedwig isn’t just a bird, and Harry felt a deep sense of sadness. “I’ll send her to a friend’s…how long will I be gone?” asked Harry hesitantly. The only reason he was this trusting of the dwarf is that no dwarf would ever side with Voldemort the dwarves have always stood for what would make them the most profit, and siding with the Dark Lord isn’t very good business.  
“I’m not sure young one but I know it’ll be awhile” Dorin replied softly. Seeing a young man show such respect had warmed his heart especially seeing as he came from Britain’s magical community where if you aren’t a pure blooded wizard you were scum. He came out of his thoughts just in time to see the owl flying off into the night.  
“Ok young one, it’s time we go to the Elder One, he has been waiting on you for a very long time.” Dorin held out his hand and Harry holding his wand took it and they both flashed away in crimson light.  
_  
Hermione was resting on her families couch watching reading a thick tome when she heard a tapping behind her near the window. Hermione got up and saw Hedwig tapping at the window. She immediately ran to the window and the bird flew in. Hermione removed the letter from the owls leg. It read:  
Dearest Hermione:  
It is with great sadness that I write this to you. I have to go away for awhile, but before I do I need to tell you something. I think I like you more than a friend and while I know nothing will come of this because you are with Krum I just wanted you to know that  
And if you could please look after Hedwig while I’m gone I’d very much appreciate it. I hope to see you again before this war is over but then you never know with my life. Just stay safe and tell Ron that I have left for awhile.  
Love,   
Harry Potter  
Hermione read that and got teary eyed. “You stupid idiot, I just want you Harry. Just come back to me Harry please” and even though he wasn’t around she knew that he would hear her intentions. After the second task Hermione realized that she liked Harry more than just a friend and it scared her because she knew that Harry would never be with her because of his fame.  
“you don’t come back to me Potter and I will hunt you down and kick your arse myself” she nearly shouted startling the poor owl.  
_  
When the crimson light faded Harry looked around and was amazed at what surrounded him. “Welcome young one to Gundar the last dwarf city in existence and the seat of the strongest of the Ancient Three the Elder One” Dorin was proud of his home. And now Harry can start the path to becoming the most powerful of the ancients he will become the Final One.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Harry stood in the busy square of the dwarven city and felt the warm sun on his skin and was slightly confused. “Master Dorin, why is the city in the sun? I thought that dwarf cities were underground.” Dorin gave Harry an odd look before he replied, “Contrary to popular belief we dwarves don’t live underground, most of us can get anxious when we are underground” Dorin chuckled. “Now young one we must go meet the Elder One, he will explain everything” with that Dorin lead the way down the busy street heading for the palace or at least that’s what Dorin told Harry. As they walked Harry decided that he liked the town it was a lot like Diagon Alley in that there was so much life and energy in the city. There were shops, smiths, vendors, and merchants all selling their goods to passersby, but when they laid eyes on Harry they stopped.  
They walked passed an intersection and it seemed to be a residential area where there were dwarf children running and laughing, but like the working people the stopped and stared as soon as they laid eyes on Harry. He was used to this of course, being the Boy Who Lived and all. “Even dwarves know who I am?” he asked finally. “No” was all Dorin replied with, as he continued walking. “Then why are all the people staring at me?” asked Harry confused. Dorin stopped suddenly and Harry almost ran into him. Dorin was shocked at the fact that Harry called the dwarves people, maybe this wizard would truly change things. He soon realized that Harry was waiting for an answer, “Well you are the first human to visit Gundar since the Elder One settled her, and while your aren’t much taller than me you are still obviously human” Dorin said human with a chuckle.   
Harry stood there shocked, he didn’t have to be the Boy Who Lived he could be just Harry, he could only be just Harry with one other person and that was Hermione. As soon as he thought that Harry’s chest tightened ‘Don’t think about her right now, you have stuff to do. Now go and follow Dorin he is getting to far ahead!’ Harry set off at a semi-quick pace to catch up to Dorin and finally did at the front doors of the palace. Dorin turned and faced the young man, with a slight grin on his face he said “Welcome Young One to the palace of the Elder One.” And he pushed open the door and what Harry saw shocked him to the core.  
The palace was only one room, it was lit by a hundred torches lining the walls but that wasn’t what shocked Harry, what shocked him was the massive dragon sitting at the end of the hall. As the door opened the dragon raised its head and looked intently at Harry. Harry was nervous, none of his encounters with dragons ever ended well, especially seeing as the last one tried to kill him for taking a fake egg out of its nest. “Do not be frightened Young One, I will not act the way my kind have acted” Harry heard that voice echo in his head and realized he had been starring into the calm eyes of the dragon. “That voice was the Elder One he will not harm you I swear it. Go forward Young One and great the all powerful” Dorin’s voice sounded faint and when Harry turned to look at him he found that Dorin was already out of the hall with the doors closing behind him.  
“Young One come forward” that same voice sounded in Harry’s head again, and while he was terrified Harry took a step forward, then another one, and another one till he was within arm’s reach of the dragon. “You are the Elder One?” Harry thought his voice sounded small next to the strong voice of the dragon. The dragon merely nodded and spoke “I am the Elder One. One of the Ancient Three, the most powerful amongst us, and I have waited for three thousand years for your arrival. You are the one destined to be the one that unites that Ancient Three and use that power to destroy the Leviathan for good.” And so the Elder one went on to explain who Leviathan was and Harry’s true role in the fight as the Final One.   
Harry didn’t know how many more shocks he could take that day, but he understood what was being said and he decided to accept this role but a thought crossed his mind so he asked “What about Voldemort, will I be able to use this power to destroy him?” The Elder One looked at Harry like he didn’t understand. “Young One with this power you can destroy anyone, but why would your waste your time to destroy just one dark wizard?” Harry replied without missing a beat “Because he killed my parents, my fellow student, and countless others without any fear of retribution, he has ruined the lives of my friends and caused the world more grief than any one man should. And before you think it’s just for revenge, it’s not, it’s for all those who lost someone in the war and to protect others from being drawn into this mess.” Harry look at the floor as he finished.  
“Young One that is why you will succeed. You will use the power to protect the whole world and in doing so will destroy your own monster” The Elder One gave the closes thing he could to a smile. “Now to gain my power you must pass my test and that is to defeat Gundar’s current champion in single combat, no magic it will be a test by the sword.” Harry was taken aback. “Elder One I don’t know how to use a sword the last time I did was when I slew a basilisk.” “That is ok Young One, you will be trained.” The Elder One lifted his head and looked towards the door. Shortly after Dorin returned to the hall and stood near Harry. “Dorin here will train you in combat and only when he deems you ready will you face my test” “yes Elder One” both non-reptiles said as they bowed and left the hall.  
Harry once again followed Dorin through Gundar; they walked for almost an hour till they were at the edge of the town. Upon exiting the city, Harry saw a large home with a circle of dirt that was twenty feet in diameter with a wooden fence going around the perimeter of the circle. When the duo made it to the circle Dorin turned to face Harry. “Welcome to my home Young One. You are in luck my son Kili is to be trained so until I deem you ready you and he will train as if your life depended on it because the way I train it just might” the feral grin on Dorin’s face made only two words come to Harry’s mind. Oh Crap!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Oh crap was right; Harry’s training with Kili was brutal, after six months of it they both would raise well before the sun came up and they would run the perimeter of Gundar three times. After that they would eat a hearty breakfast, which Dorin cooked, and go out to the training-ground both carrying weighted training swords that they use to do different forms. These swords after the months of increasing the weight each week now weighs nearly sixty pounds. After going through forms Harry and Kili would spare each other till lunch under the watchful eye of Dorin. After lunch both boys would usually go to the arena to watch the dwarven soldiers train or some days they would go down to the river that runs near the house and swim and cool off.  
Kili and Harry got along splendidly from day one; their personalities were exact opposite, while Harry could be closed off when it came to his emotions, while Kili wears his heart on his sleeve. One such instance was when they were made fun of by the soldiers one day while watching them train, Harry just stood there angry but kept it inside while Kili raged and threatened them, and Harry ended up having to drag him away. “Calm down Kili, their just gits. We’ll show them what true warriors can do.” It came from Harry’s mouth but he would swear that Hermione put them there.  
Hermione. That was something he kept pushing from his mind, whenever thoughts of her would pop up he would redouble his efforts in his training. He loved her he knew that, and Harry had debated talking with Dorin about his feelings toward the young witch. But he resolved to send her a letter by way of a falcon, that’s the dwarven way to send long distance letters. He told her that he missed her and that he hoped to be finished with training soon so he could be with her again.  
That was a month ago and now was the morning of Harry and Kili’s seventh month of training. They were just getting finished with their morning forms when a horn sounded from Gundar and Harry looked to Kili confused only to see him pale and calling to his father. Dorin came running out of the house three swords in his hand. “Harry, Kili catch” Dorin tossed a sword to each of them and took off towards the city Kili hot on his heels, Harry completely confused followed only a heartbeat later. He understood as they made it to the square, attacking the square were creatures that were ugly. They were nine feet tall and had a blue-grey skin color; they were bald headed and wielded clubs of stone. ‘Ogres’ Harry had seen their picture in the Monster Book of Monsters, and knew that they were savage and really hard to kill. The ogres were smashing stands and the people who were trying to flee from the carnage, Harry noticed amongst the fleeing dwarves were a few of the soldiers who had heckled Kili and him.  
The few remaining soldiers along with the trio drew their swords and attempted to defend the remaining parts of the square, there were twenty ogres in all and only sixteen defenders that could make it there at that time with more on the way. Dorin jumped into action and took two ogres and soon they fell dead, he gave Harry and Kili a look that said ‘I expect you to do the same in less amount of time’. So they both drew their swords, which they vaguely realized were as light as a feather, Kili took his down with no problem which shocked him greatly, he knew how hard ogres were supposed to be to kill, and the fact that it wasn’t almost scared him, Kili watched as the trained soldiers struggled to kill even one let alone two. Kili looked to Harry and was surprised to see Harry taking on three ogres and doing well until he lost sight of one and that one took a swing at him like a golfer does a ball and Harry went flying. But it wasn’t that Harry went flying that surprised Kili, it was that Harry vanished mid-flight and reappeared with his sword plunged into the base of one the ogre’s necks. Harry vanished again and soon four more fell the same way the first did, the ogres defeated the dwarves turned to Harry with shocked looks on their faces. For his part Harry’s eyes were not his usual emerald green but all white like a power from inside of him had taken over. As soon as the color came back to his eyes Harry collapsed.  
Hours later and back in Dorin’s home, Harry awoke to a pounding headache and a sore…well everywhere was sore and he didn’t know why. “You should rest you had a big day today and you have an even bigger one tomorrow” Kili grinned from the door seeing Harry try to get up. “What happened?” Harry asked as he groaned. So Kili explained what Harry did to the ogres and to say Harry was shocked is an understatement. But the first thing he said was “How many dead?” “Six dead thirteen wounded all the deaths were soldiers.” Kili replied morosely. “Good news though, after seven months of horrible, scarring, tough, and bloody training da says your ready. He says it’s time for the Elder One’s test…that means you’re gonna be leaving soon” Kili looked down trodden at the thought of losing the guy who became his would-be brother. Harry looked sad too, next to Ron and Hermione Kili had become his best friend and almost like his brother, he was sure that he could tell Kili anything and he keep take it to the grave.  
“So if this is our last night together let’s make it a good one, let me tell you the story of my time at Hogwarts, you seem to always want to know about my time their” Harry said with a chuckle as he sat up. So for the rest of the night Harry enthralled Kili with the tales of his first three year, told them with vigor, but when he got to his fourth year Harry didn’t shy away from talking about that year but there was a distinct sadness in his voice. Kili listened well and he wasn’t an idiot so when Harry started talking about the ball and about Hermione and this Krum guy he could tell Harry liked the girl. Eventually they fell asleep and slept soundly till that morning.  
Dorin came in and woke the two up and told them to get ready to go see the Elder One. Both of the boys got up and got dressed in their dwarven clothing, Harry having grown four full inches making him near six feet tall and a good stock of muscle from the weighted training swords. When the boys made it outside of the house Dorin was already waiting for them, the trio walked in silence towards the Eldest One’s hall. When they finally reached the entrance to the hall Dorin turned to Harry, “Now we will need to blind fold you so it can be a true test of your skill so come here” Dorin had Harry bend down so he could secure the fold around his eyes. Once it was secure Dorin and Kili lead Harry into the hall to face the first test of the Ancient Three.  
_  
It was February and snow had covered all the ground except for the spot under the tree which Hermione sat under with Hedwig. The Ministry and even Dumbledore pronounced Harry dead when no one could find him after six months and everyone believed it except Hermione, even Ron thought Harry was gone and had been brooding about ever since. Hermione was sitting under the tree stroking the snow owls feathers and thinking of Harry when she heard a cry from above and when she looked saw a falcon soaring down towards her. In one swift swoop the falcon dropped a letter in Hermione’s lap and kept on flying in the way that it had come. Hermione recognized the handwriting immediately and tore open the letter as quickly as she could and devoured the words on the page.  
Dearest Hermione,  
As I sit here training where I am I can’t help but wish you were here with me, it is so beautiful here and whenever I see the sunrise over the mountains its beauty reminds me of you. I miss you Hermione I know it sounds odd coming from a guy and me of all people but I miss you being around me and your smile. I love the training, it’s hard but a good hard, but I can’t help but wish it was over so I can return to you. I just hope when I return you’ll except my feelings and hopefully reciprocate them.   
Don’t try to send me a letter back because no matter how amazing Hedwig is she won’t be able to find me here. Just stay safe and look after Ron for me and make sure he doesn’t eat himself to death. I’ll be back as soon as possible back to you and back to Hogwarts.  
Forever Yours,   
Harry  
Hermione was crying by the end of the letter, “Harry James Potter if you don’t get your arse back here in one piece I will beat you crazy and than snog you senseless!” for the rest of the day Hermione had the biggest grin on her face and the other students wondered if the prefect hadn’t finally lost it after Harry’s death.  
_  
The blind fold was removed and Harry came face to face with his opponent for the Elder One’s test and saw…himself. Harry was facing a mirror and as he stared confusedly into his reflection he heard laughter from the other three in the hall. “Young One, I said you would face that champion of Gundar for the test and in the months of training you became a strong warrior but yesterday you became the Hero of Gundar, you took down five ogres and that is no small feat. After talking with Dorin and the Captain of the city guard both have said you are the champion of the city. And after much deliberation on my part I have to agree. Congratulations Young One you have passed the first of the Ancient Three’s tests.” The Elder One’s voice was full of pride.  
The Elder One rose on to his haunches, moved the mirror aside, and put one claw on Harry’s chest. There was a red glow that surrounded them and Harry had to shut his eyes from the brightness, but when he opened them he was greeted to the sight of a man where the Elder One once stood. The man was richly dressed in crimson and silver robes, his hair was black and shoulder length, and he had a beard that was neatly trimmed but his eyes were what caught Harry’s attention they were golden and slits like the dragon that stood before him not a minute before. This was the Elder one before he took his dragon form; this was the true form of the all powerful one.  
Soon the man began to fade and after a minute there was nothing left. Harry felt the power course through him and it made him feel stronger. “Well now that you have taken the first step towards your destiny it is time to find the Old One, but you’ll need help” Dorin looked at both Harry and Kili with sad eyes. “I was told by the Elder One to take over his rule once he was gone. Kili your destiny has changed since Harry’s arrival. I know you two have become close over the last few months and I know Harry you will need your friends soon, so Kili I give you my full permission to leave and travel with Harry but you must promise to return to me safely”   
Dorin looked at the two happy shocked faces and couldn’t help but smile as his son embraced him. Before the hour was up both were packed and meeting in the hall where Dorin handed Harry a pendant. The pendant had been forged by the Old One to take the user to their realm. So in a flashing light both Kili and Harry vanished only to travel to meet the next phase of their destiny.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Harry and Kili appeared in a flash of light in a forested glade, Harry looked around trying to figure out where they need to go while Kili looked at Harry warily, and they never did figure what made Harry do that slaying of the ogres the day before. “I’m not sure where we should go, maybe we should camp here for the night” said Harry after searching around the glade and finding nothing. Kili agreed and they set up camp for the night. Unknown to them they were being watched. In the bushes was a pair of eyes that watched the warriors sleep through the night.  
When morning hit Harry was the first up that morning, he got out of his bed roll and picked up his sword Thrak which was given to him by Dorin before they left. Harry took the sword from its scabbard and gave it a few test swings getting the feel on its weight, when he felt something. Harry felt he was being watched, without drawing attention to it he lowered himself down and picked up a rock and in a flash had it soaring towards the pair of eyes. A sudden feminine outcry gained the attention of Kili who was awoken from his slumber.  
Thrak was raised and pointed toward the bush were the voice had come from, “Walk out slowly and don’t make any sudden movements” Harry’s voiced issued the command strongly. From the bushes a girl walked out, this girl was a head or so shorter than Harry, with honey blonde hair and eyes that were a rich blue, but what stood out most was her ears, they were pointed. “You’re an elf?” Kili’s voice almost echoed in the glade due to the silence. “Yes I am an Elf, though I do have a name and its Alasse Saralonde” replied the girl glaring daggers at Kili who had the decency to look ashamed at his outburst. Harry decided to break the near hostile tension with a question, “Why were you watching us?” it was an accusing tone just a curious one.  
“As long as the Old One has lived in these woods a member of my clan has stood watch over this spot as it is where the Final One is said to emerge from his training with the Elder One.” Alasse replied with an air of smugness that reminded Harry of Malfoy. “Well you have done your job well seeing as I’m the Final One you can take me to the Old One” Harry retorted coolly, he didn’t like people who acted smug because of their lineage and was surprised that an elf, whose people are known for their calmness and humbleness, would act so haughtily over something they didn’t control.  
Alasse looked at the two with obvious disbelief. “You’re the Final One?” she asked seconds. After thirty minutes or so of walking in silence the trio was approached a small village. It was a simple village with humble homes, wooden buildings, thatched roves, and kids playing in the dirt roads. Harry smiled and followed Alasse as she led them towards what looked like a massive library. Sure enough when they walked in there were hundreds upon hundreds of book shelves jam packed with books ‘Hermione would love this’ Harry thought sadly looking around. Kili noticed Harry’s face, knowing what he was thinking, and gave him a pat on the back.  
There was a rustle of feathers over head and when Harry looked up he saw a flash of black, and before them stood a storm black Griffon, it was twelve hands tall from its shoulder to the floor, the front half was the traditional eagle with hind quarter being that of a leopard instead of a lion, two feathers rose from its head in a type of ear, and resting on its beak probably for effect was a pair of bifocals. Alasse looked at both boys and swept her arm dramatically and said “May I introduce you both to the Old One”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The griffon looked down at the three in annoyance, it turned to Alasse and spoke from its beak in an old voice “Young watcher, why have you brought two children into my library” Kili bristled at being called a child but before he could do or say something stupid Harry put a calming hand on his shoulder. Harry stepped forward and addressed the massive griffon, “Master Old One, we are not children, Kili here is my second and I have been deemed the Final One by the Elder One. I come here asking for your test so I can be claimed by your power and be one step closer to possessing my full power” Harry knew that the Old One was the smartest being on earth and hoped that talking with elegance.  
The Old One looked down his beak at Harry looking deep into his eyes. “You do have that old dragon’s power in you, alright I will give you my test but first you must do something for me” Harry was a little taken a aback, he hadn’t expected to only have to do one thing for the test. “Of course, what is it you would like me to do” he asked with confidence. “You must tell explain to me what gave you the ability to slay the ogres the way you did” Harry and Kili faces fell quickly at hearing that, no one in Gundar knew how it had happened, it was a complete mystery. “How can I explain something that I don’t even remember?” asked Harry in disbelief. “Look around Young One you are in the biggest library in the world every question is answered in this sanctuary of knowledge, yes that young girl would be very helpful” replied the Old One giving Harry appointed look, he had been thinking of how Hermione would be the most helpful in this endeavor.  
“Can we ask for help form a villager or two?” Kili decided to voice the question. “Alasse will be the one to help you. But you may also ask the elder of the village a question or two, now if you excuse me I have some books to peruse.” And with that the Old One took off and flew to the deep recesses of the library. “Well were screwed!” exclaimed Kili as the three stepped out of the library. “No you aren’t, you can go ask the elder of the village a question and if you describe what happened maybe he will have an idea and it won’t take long” Alasse was trying to be helpful, but it still came off smugly.  
Harry looked at her and could tell she was attempting to be helpful so decided to throw her a bone, “Good idea Al can you please take us to him” She did, and they got there they saw an old elf sitting on rock in a deep meditative trance…or so they thought till they heard a deep snore from him, Kili chuckled and shook the old man awake they told him the tale he said it was a regularly, everyday, like when he was at Hogwarts, but if you suddenly stop using magic for a length of time say seven months then your magic starts to build up and the first time your emotions run high, like for instance in the heat of a battle you let it loose in a burst of power. Which in Harry’s case caused him to use rapid apparition to slay the ogres. The trio were very happy and they ran back to the library and explained it to the Old One who said that was the correct answer and he was free to talk the test. “Now Young One listen closely, you have all the time you need to figure this out. Your test is a riddle:  
An apple begins with me and Age too  
I am in the midst of man and foremost in every apprehension  
You will find me in everyday and see me in all autumns  
It’s a pity you cannot see me in the air and yet it is wonderful to be part of the Atlantic Ocean  
What am I?  
The Old One finished the riddle and said “When you have figured it out come and see me to see if you have passed” with that said the griffin once again flew off. Harry was stumped he had to go off and figure out what the answer was. Kili made to follow him but was held back by Alasse. “He has to figure this out on his own, otherwise the test is pointless” Kili agreed and just stood there watching his friends retreating back.  
_  
It had been a fortnight and Harry had barely moved from his spot in the woods, Kili would bring him food and water keeping silent all the while, Kili also checked to make sure Thrak was cared for but left it with Harry should the need arise. As the sun started to set on the fifteenth day and Kili, who was accompanied by Alasse, brought Harry’s food down they noticed the look on his face had changed. It was no longer pensive but relaxed, risking a glance at Alasse, Kili walked closer and almost timidly asked “How goes it brother?” What happened next made Kili grin, Harry started to laugh loud and long, like he had never heard Harry laugh before. “Oh it’s so simple. Gah! If Hermione were here she would be very upset that it took me so long to figure it all out” Alasse was confused, “So does that mean you figured out the riddle?” Harry merely nodded and got up from the stump he had plopped himself on and stretched his muscles. He then set off at a brisk pace towards the library with the dwarf and elf hot on his heels.  
When they arrived Harry pushed open the doors like they did in the old western films only the doors stayed open and the two followed inside in time to hear Harry bellow “YOU ARE THE LETTER A!” the sound echoed deep into the library “That is correct.” Said a voice behind all three, they turned and saw the griffin sitting there waiting for them. “You have passed my test and shall receive my knowledge but the true test will be your hunt for the Rare One the hardest one to find. This library and my knowledge hold the key to finding her. Good luck young one you’re gonna need it” and with that said the griffin placed one talon where the Elder One had placed his claw and again there was a flash of light and standing in the griffin place was a man that reminded Harry of Headmaster Dumbledore. The man had long snow white hair and a beard that was just as long, he had green eyes as had the griffon and he was adorned in regal black robes. As had the Elder One, the Old One started to fade till there was nothing left and all Harry had to show for it was a prominent image of a bronze unicorn in his head.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
“Merlin’s Beard! I just had a vision thing” Harry exclaimed after the image of the bronze unicorn faded from his head. “I know where we can find the Rare One” he had a big grin on his face ‘Just one more Hermione and then I’ll get to see you again.’ Kili knew what Harry was thinking and couldn’t help but laugh, “Yes Harry we will find the Rare One and then a certain bookworm” it was said in a gentle teasing tone so Harry knew there was no offense being used. Alasse was confused, she hadn’t known the boys for more than two weeks and most of that had only been with Kili so she didn’t know all the information, so she just contented herself to not knowing for now.  
The trio left the library and headed for the stuff it was then Alasse remembered that she hadn’t received an invitation to join the duo on their quest. “Um…Harry, Kili can I go along with you guys. You see, my whole life has been dedicated to waiting for your arrival here and now that you are here I find myself in need of a new direction, so uh can I tag along with you two?” her air of smugness gone with the loss of her purpose. Harry decided that an elf with her knowledge and reflexes would be useful in the fight against the Leviathan. He looked at Kili and got an affirmative nod, “Alright, Alasse we’ll let you join us, on one condition” Harry paused for dramatic effect “You have to let me take some books from the library so I can learn from them.” Harry gave her a mischievous grin that he thought would do his father proud. Harry’s face contorted in horror “Oh no Sirius!” Harry exclaimed out loud. Kili who had heard the story of Harry’s godfather knew what he was getting at. “You have been gone for almost eight months and you’re just now thinking that you haven’t told him where you are? After that tournament he’s probably worried sick!” Alasse was taken aback by their outburst, but answered the first question Harry had asked.  
“Um I don’t know what a Sirius is but as to your enquiry, don’t you have the power the power of the Old One so shouldn’t you be all knowing?” she asked this a bit hesitantly. Harry gave thought and for a moment all thoughts of Sirius were once again pushed form his head and he answered in a fashion that Hermione would be proud of, “While I possess both the powers of the Elder One and the Old One, until I have been given the power of the Rare One my body won’t be le to handle the power and the knowledge so until I gain the power of balance I will not be given the full power.” He finished almost as if he were giving a lecture. Kili had heard this speech from his father but listened intently anyway, Alasse was kind of thought at the fact that Harry was so elegantly spoken.  
While Alasse went and got books from the library, Harry sat down and wrote two letters one for Sirius and one for Hermione. When he finished both letters he sealed them, he realized there was a bit of a problem. They weren’t in Gundar where he could find a falcon to take the letters and Hedwig was with Hermione, so how was he going to send the letters? The answer came when Alasse returned with a mountain of books that would be too heavy for her had she been a human girl instead of an elf. “I thought these might be useful for a trip, their all about magical travel and camping, defense, and many other types of books” she said setting them down next to Harry’s pack, as she did she noticed the two sealed letters. “If you want to send them I can ask the trees to get them to their destination” she looked at the boys shocked faces and giggled. “I am what most would call an Arbormancer, a tree mage, I speak with the trees and lend them power and they lend some to me. As for your letters I can give them to a tree nymph and they will take them to anyone, anywhere as long as there is wood nearby” as she said this Harry got really excited. “Can you please get these sent to Sirius Black and Hermione Granger?” Harry asked eagerly, acting almost like a five year old looking at new toys.  
Alasse giggled at Harry’s antics and agreed to send the letters, once they were sent the three sat down and discussed how they would get to the place where they would meet up with the Rare One. Kili suggested hoofing it to the meeting place, while Alasse thought the answer was in one of the books and the two started to bicker and Harry sighed and chuckled to himself at the familiar antics. He relaxed and watched the fight go on eventually falling into a light sleep.  
_  
Sirius Black was a wreck, since the disappearance of his godson and then Harry being declared dead, Sirius was at his lowest point. He had failed James and Lily, he couldn’t protect Harry and now he was dead. Remus tried to explain it wasn’t his fault that Harry was gone but Sirius wasn’t having any of it. He fell in and out of drunken stupors till one day about two months since Harry had been declared dead did he find a letter sitting on the wooden table addressed to him.   
Dear Sirius,  
I am so sorry! In all the excitement I completely forgot to let you know that I am alive and healthy. I have gone away for awhile, to train, but I am almost done with it and then I can return home to you and my friends. Please don’t be mad for ne forgetting. Though you will probably be when I tell you that I have sent Hermione three letters now. I didn’t have to tell you this remember this when you see me next.  
You’re Godson,  
Prongs Jr.  
‘Hot damn the kid is alive’ Sirius was jumping up and down crying tears of joy like a little kid and that is how Remus Lupin found him when he entered the kitchen. Sirius showed him the letter and both started dancing like fools and laughing. Harry was alive and when they saw him next they would kill him themselves for giving them such heart ache.  
_  
Hermione woke up as the rays of the sun shone through her curtains of her bed. As she rose a letter fell from her chest, realizing whose handwriting it was she ripped it open with as much vigor as the others and read slowly so she could absorb every word.  
My Dearest Hermione,  
Everyday I’m gone is another day I am closer to returning to you. I am now two-thirds of the way through my training and it is hard but very exciting. I recently came to a library that would have you fainting at the sheer amount of knowledge in the place. I can’t wait to return so I can see your smile and hear your voice again. It’s those simple things that I find myself missing most. But now I think I have a faster way of sending letters to you so you will know when I return. I look forward to that day Hermione so I can tell you how I feel while looking into those beautiful eyes of yours.  
As Always Yours,   
Harry  
P.S. I finally remembered to send a letter to Sirius. Can you believe I haven’t sent him a letter in all this time?  
Hermione smiled wide at the thought of Harry returning soon, and laughed at him for forgetting to send Sirius a letter. Sirius look horrible the last time she saw him and hoped that letter would do him some good. For the rest of that day Hermione kept the letter close and smiled wider with each read. By the end of the day all of Gryffindor thought she had gone around the bend but she didn’t care, she was the only one at Hogwarts who knew the truth.  
_   
After an hour of bickering Harry finally had enough, he tuned them out and without them noticing opened the magical transportation book. After about twenty minutes Harry found the portkey spell and at the word Harry’s memory took him back to the graveyard and he tensed up. Kili stopped fighting and turned to Harry feeling something off about his friend, when he saw Harry; Kili knew exactly what was happening and took a step forward so he was at Harry’s side. “Harry, leave, you can just come back from there. Just leave!” That last exclamation snapped Harry out of his trance and in a flash Harry took off for a couple hundred yards away. When he stopped he sat on the ground and tried to get control of his feelings.  
Twenty minutes later Harry felt he had a firm grasp on his emotions, so he headed to where the other two were. When he got there, he took one look at Kili and knew that he had explained why Harry reacted the way he did. “Right, now that I have my emo side out of the his idea. Kili and Alasse readily agreed and after a few minutes instruction from the book and Alasse they made the portkey. Once they gathered their stuff Harry activated the portkey and was whisked away.  
When they rematerialized they found themselves in a simple camp site with only a bedroll, a fire, and half a dozen stumps around the fire. The trio not wanting to be cold took seats around the fire and waited for whoever owned the bedroll to return. Harry being slightly paranoid drew Thrak from its scabbard while Kili drew his own sword. There was a rustle on the other side of the fire and what walked into the light made both boys drop their blades in the grass out of shock.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Stepping into the light of the fire was a woman that Harry had only seen images of in photos, a mirror and even in a phantom form from the end of a wand. Lily Potter stood before them with a soft smile on her face, her emerald eyes seemed to shine in the firelight. “Mum?” Harry’s voice quivered slightly with emotion. Kili who had a picture of Harry’s parents, the picture Harry always kept in his wallet, and was just as shocked as the young man sitting next to him. When Harry said mum, Lily’s smile fell and in a soft voice said “I am sorry child I am not your mother I have taken the form that you would be most comfortable with.” When the image saw Harry’s face fall, it immediately added “is this not a good image I can take another one, I wish not to cause you distress.” Harry sat there for a moment feeling ashamed for his thoughts of hope.  
“My mother probably wasn’t the best choice seeing as I never knew her; could you take a different form please?” Harry asked looking into the flames, refusing to look at it. In a flash Lily’s image disappeared to be replaced by the image of Harry’s transfiguration Minerva McGonagall. Harry burst out laughing at the sight of McGonagall standing there grinning from ear to ear at Harry’s approval. “That image will definitely do, Lady Rare One” Harry said, his voice full of mirth. “Good now we shall proceed, as you have said I am the Rare One, and it is my power that will allow your body to hold the power. To gain that power you must pass my test, sadly this test is as open as the others. For this one I am going to send you into realm of the dead, you must find your way back the land of the living.” Kili and Alasse started to protest but at a look from Harry both just sat back looking worried. “So I must find a way back to the living realm? Wouldn’t that mean that spirits come back from the dead?” asked Harry pensively. “You misunderstand me, you are going to the realm of the dead, and leaving is as easy as walking out of a door but the trick is to want to leave.” McGonagall’s face looked at Harry concernedly.  
“It’s a test of my will than” Harry figured it out. McGonagall nodded its head and added “Time will move differently there than it does here though so be mindful of that.” Harry nodded mindfully turning to the other two and then back to the Rare One “Will you watch over them?” he asked indicating Kili and Alasse. A nod was all he got from the Ancient. Harry turned and looking to Kili motioned him over. Kili got up and walked over to Harry, when he stood in front of him, Harry asked “Can you do me a favor and write to Hermione and tell her that I won’t be able to write her for awhile. Don’t tell her about the Ancients though!” Kili nodded   
Soon the sun rose over the mountains and Harry decided it was as good of time as any, he told the Rare One he was ready for his test. The Rare One agreed and chanted a spell which made Harry’s body go into a deep slumber while his soul was sent to the realm of the dead.

When Harry opened his he found himself in a luxurious bed, in a room that he had never seen before but at the same time it felt familiar. He got up and walked down a large hallway to a set of stairs which he took down. When he got to the foot he was met with the smell of delicious food being cooked, so he followed his nose. When he opened the door he froze, at the stove cooking beacon and at the table reading the Daily Prophet were Harry’s parents.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Harry stood there in shock, his parents were before him acting like it was every day. James Potter looked up from the paper and smiled at his son, “Good morning son, did you sleep well?” Lily turned and smiled at Harry also “What would you like this morning for breakfast sweetie?” she asked. Harry, for his part, had an idea inside his head; he could have a second chance with his parents. “Eggs and bacon, if that’s ok mum.” Harry said as he sat next to his father “Anything good in the paper dad?” James handed over the part of the paper he had already finished, commenting “Minister Dumbledore has some new ideas about muggle-born witches and wizards and their uses of magic in their homes.” Harry settled back in his chair as his mother set down his breakfast in front of him and thought he could stay here awhile.  
_  
Outside in the realm of the living, the Rare One turned to Kili and Alasse; it had been an hour since Harry fell into his slumber. “I have a confession to make to you two, Harry wasn’t sent to the realm of the dead, he was sent to a dream realm where his true heart’s desire has been granted.” The Rare one said this to a very angry Kili and a confused Alasse. “Are you insane?” stormed Kili “Harry will have his family he will have no reason to want to come back!” Alasse knew what Kili was mad about now and she was kind of upset herself. “Now, calm yourself young warrior, there is one major flaw to his dream world. Once he notices this flaw it will be whether he returns or not that will make it a pass or fail.” The Rare One said hurriedly as to try to pacify the young dwarven warrior. It seemed to do the trick, as Kili sat down on his log in a huff.  
Alasse wanted to know one thing “What is the flaw?” she asked looking at the elder transfiguration professor’s image. Alasse didn’t know Harry that well but she didn’t want Kili to lose his friend. The Rare One took a moment to answer, as if she was searching for the answer. “It seems as if there isn’t a certain girl in that world” when she said that Kili’s head, which was in his hands, shot up at that news. “What’s the girl’s name?” he asked frantically. “Her name is Hermione Granger” she replied with a soft smile. Kili knew then and there that it was only a matter of time till Harry returned. He sat down and started the letter to Hermione that he was asked to write.  
_  
Hermione was in a foul mood; she had just walked out of potions and was fuming. Snape had awarded her zero marks for a perfect potion and when she tried to argue, had taken thirty points from her. He even turned a blind eye when Draco had blatantly sabotaged other potions in the class. It was so unfair; ever since Harry left he had gotten worse and picked Hermione as his new target. She stormed into the Great Hall for lunch when she heard Neville call her name, when she looked at him she saw he was holding a letter with her name on it but the hand writing was unfamiliar. She walked over and thanked Neville when he handed her the letter, Hermione opened the letter and skimmed it but Harry’s name made her go back and actually read it.   
Dear Miss Hermione,  
My name is Kili and we share a mutual friend though I think you may be closer. I have been instructed by said friend that I should let you know that he is almost done with his training and sadly he won’t be able to write you till he finishes his training, which hopefully will be in the next few months. I must say I personally look forward to meeting the girl who captured the heart of the man who impressed my village and dwarves are hard to impress.  
Anyway, Harry is safe and I will make sure your hero returns that way. You know, I have seen some guys really get loopy when a certain girl is mentioned, but never have I seen their eyes light up with such love before. Anyway I need to wrap this up.  
Sincerely,  
Kili  
Hermione was surprised ‘Dwarf?’ the letter had said dwarf. The Dwarven people were never seen, it was known there were very few but they hadn’t been seen in centuries. Though two things were for certain, Harry was safe because if he was training with dwarves he would be very difficult to beat, and the other was that Harry truly had feelings for her, a dwarf couldn’t lie it was against their character, it kind of reminded her of Harry.   
After reading that letter Hermione was feeling better and was ready to tackle the rest of her day. She knew Harry was coming home soon and she couldn’t wait.  
_  
Harry sat on the couch just enjoying being with his parents when a thought came into his head, Hermione. “Hey, dad, can I write a letter to Hermione?” he asked thinking that if this world was as perfect as it seemed than Hermione had to be there. But what was replied startled him. “Who? I don’t know a Hermione, and I know all your friends. Who is she? Is she new?” James looked at his son with an honest look on his face. Harry’s blood ran cold, no Hermione? How can that be? Could he stay in a realm where there was no Hermione? ‘NO! I can’t!’ Harry stood up suddenly and walked to the door. “Harry! Where are you going?” his mother’s voice sounded behind him. “This world isn’t real, or it may be but I cannot stay here. No Hermione means that it won’t mean as much. I’m sorry I have to go home” and with that Harry wrenched open the front door and walked right out.  
_  
Four months had passed in the real world and the Rare One done as she was asked and kept watch over Kili and Alasse, who seemed to be spending a lot of time with each other. Kili had been teaching the young elf how to use a dwarven bow properly and after a few weeks of hard work the elven girl could easily out shoot the dwarven boy. It was during one such competition that they heard a groan coming from the young man lying at the other side of the campsite. All three immediately rushed to his side and saw Harry open his eyes for the first time in four months. “Did I pass?” he asked as he rose stiffly from the ground. “Yes, Young One you did” replied the Rare One, a large grin on McGonagall’s face. “Korlin, are you alright?” Kili asked using the dwarven word for brother. “Aye, Korlin I am.” Replied Harry with a smile took the offered hand from Kili and stood. “How long was I out?” he asked now on his feet. “Four months Harry.” Replied Alasse grinning not only at Harry but at how at ease Kili looked now.   
Harry was approached by the Rare One and had the hand placed on his chest, with the usual flash of light Harry felt the rush of knowledge and power consume him and nearly burning him inside out in the process. But when he stood from his crouched position he was now the Final One and you just had to look into his eyes to see it.  
_  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast for the beginning of her sixth year. She hadn’t heard from Harry for four and a half horrible months, she missed him so much, sure she had Ron and Ginny and they were great friends but they weren’t Harry. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table she noticed a letter sitting on her empty plate. She opened and beamed at the six words on the piece of parchment.  
‘Welcome me home Hermione, I’m back’


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
It was September first and the first years had just entered the Great Hall with the doors closing behind them. The young eleven year olds looked nervous, from the purest of pure bloods to the most muggle of muggleborns all looked at the old hat with some sense of fear. Just as the Sorting Hat was about to start its song the doors to the Great Hall burst open with a loud bang. All heads turned towards the doors and saw a scary sight. Standing there in the doorway were three cloaked people. The person on the left hand side was cloaked in a forest green cloak, the students could see a tunic with light leather armor, and on the person’s back was a long bow and a quiver full of arrows. The person on the right was cloaked in dark blue, the students could see the chainmail armor that was hidden underneath along with the sword at the side the person had a shield slung over their back. The most shocking of all though was the person in the middle, they were cloaked in white and as with the others, the students could see the white plate armor through the gap of the cloak. At the persons side was a sword that looked ready to be drawn in an instant, the person carried no shield and stood there in-between their companions with an air of confidence. All three had their hoods covering their faces so no one knew who they were.  
Ron Weasley had been sitting impatiently waiting for the food to appear, he was starving. When the doors burst open he looked around as alarmed as everyone else, but when he saw the strangers standing there his hand flew to his wand but didn’t draw it. He wanted to be sure before he attacked a potential ally. Over the year Harry had been gone many had looked to him and Hermione in Harry’s stead. They wanted someone who would tell them they were safe and would be protected. Both had risen to the occasion and Ron had gained more confidence in himself as a wizard. He missed his best friend but he would do everything he could to avenge him and if the strangers in the doorway could help him he would welcome it.  
Ginny Weasley copied her brothers actions exactly. She had had a rough year with her betrothed pronounced dead. Harry had been promised to her through family contracts and since losing him she had lost hope in finding anyone else to love. So when the strangers came and interrupted the feast she didn’t have much to lose. So she was ready to draw her wand in case something happened.   
Neville Longbottom had reacted quickly drawing his wand and standing to his full height, with his wand pointed at the middle person. In the past year, he had tried to do as Harry would have done. He had practiced and practiced all year long and did great on his OWLs, he had trained to be able to help fight for when the time came, and this was the time. His wand pointed he wanted to seem brave and powerful. The people around him looked at him as if he were crazy.  
Albus Dumbledore looked shocked at the strangers, he could get a grip on their magical aura and he could get past any of their mental barriers. Needless to say he was slightly worried. Dumbledore like most had a rough year. His plans seemed to come apart with the death of the last Potter. He slowly drew his wand and set it on the table, so he could be ready to protect his students should the need arise.  
Hermione knew immediately who it was, that letter had come a moment before the doors opened. She was up a second after Neville and looked in wonderment at the reactions of the people around her. She walked over to the three and with a word shocked the entire hall “Harry?”  
Harry stood there in his full dwarven armor, feeling nervous. ‘What if she rejects me’ the thought kept running through his head. All thoughts were banished from his head when Hermione rose from the table and walked up to him and in a word that was full of love “Harry?”


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
“Harry?” Hermione’s voice echoed throughout the hall stopping all the mutterings of the students. She approached the figure in the plate armor walking slowly as if to absorb the moment. As she stood before the figure she reached up and pushed the hood off, Harry’s smiling face appeared from under the hood. Hermione’s arms were wrapped around Harry’s middle in a second and she whispered in a voice only Harry could hear “Don’t you ever leave me again, do you understand me Potter?” in response Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close. That is until she was ripped from his arms by Ron, his wand held pointed towards Harry’s face  
Ron, seeing someone standing there bold as brass with Harry’s face, decided that this person didn’t have good intentions. So when he saw Hermione in the arms of said stranger he was jealous and angry so he stood up and ripped her from the man’s arms. “Hermione! What are you thinking that man isn’t Harry, Harry is dead remember?” Ron‘s wand couldn’t stay in a fixed position due to the struggling girl in his arms. Hermione was royally pissed and she showed as she turned in Ron’s arms and slapped him hard across the face.  
“Ron, you stupid dolt, can’t you see that that’s Harry?” Hermione broke the grip and dashed back to Harry’s side, and when Ron tried to take a step forward again the figure on the left had its bow knocked and drawn and ready to fire at Ron. “Alasse stand down!” Harry’s voice commanded strongly. Ron’s head shot from the arrow to Harry in a heartbeat. The voice may be deeper but there was no denying that that was Harry’s voice. “Harry!” he cried and gave his armored friend a one armed hug. Ron stepped back and saw Harry was smiling but not at him but at the brunette still clutched to his side. ‘Well Harry finally has something worth fighting for.” Ron was a tad jealous because he had had a small thing for Hermione but one look at the two of them together and Ron knew that they were meant for one another. In fact the whole hall knew except for two people.  
Draco Malfoy was seething; it was well known in the Slytherin common room that Hermione Granger would be Draco’s. He had grown rather fond of her over the past few years, her attitude was very alluring to the Slytherin prince. The other one that didn’t agree with what was before her was Ginny, she was unhappy that her betrothed had his arms around another women ‘Doesn’t he know that he’s mine? Stupid muggleborn slag , get your filthy hands off my man.’ If looks could kill Harry and Hermione would be dead from the glares Draco and Ginny were sending their way.  
Dumbledore walked down the hall toward the couple standing in the doorway. He didn’t believe that it wasn’t Harry for a moment there was no guile that could get passed his glasses, so he knew that the young man was never dead to begin with. He was happy that Harry was alive at that moment his plans were the farthest thing in his mind. He placed a hand on Harry’s armor clad shoulder “My boy, Welcome home. Where have you been?” Dumbledore’s merry voice rang out and soon all the students first years included rushed forward to see the resurrected hero. It took almost an hour to get the student s back to their seats and the first years sorted. The students were shocked to see Kili and Alasse without their hoods, as most haven’t seen an elf let alone a dwarf.  
After the feast Hermione reluctantly moved away from Harry, she had to escort the new first years up to the dormitory. She didn’t want to but with a promise that she would see Harry again in the morning, she left hoping morning would come quickly. Harry dutifully followed the Headmaster up to his office with Kili and Alasse following shortly behind him. Once seated and receiving a trill and nudge from Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix, Dumbledore looked at him as if waiting for the long story of Harry’s past year. And so he was told the story and by the end of it Dumbledore sat behind his massive desk in utter shock. “You’re the Final One? That’s not just a legend?” Dumbledore knew that his plans were shattered but strangly he was ok with that. As long as he was on the same side as this powerful youth he was content, ‘Which means I’ll have to void that marriage contract, all signs pointed that he would end up with the young Weasley, but it seems I was wrong. Molly will not be happy with me…joy’ Dumbledore almost chuckled at his own misfortune. With the business done the Headmaster escorted the trio to an area of the castle that was just spare rooms for those visiting the castle. “These will your rooms while you are here, please don’t abuse them” his eyes twinkled as they looked at the blush covering their faces.  
The next morning being Saturday most of the castle was asleep except for a few early risers, three of those being Harry, Kili, and Alasse. The trio was out on the grounds doing their morning drills, being Harry and Kili sparing in both swords and hand to hand, while Alasse used here Arbormancing skills and practiced her archery skills. None of the three thought they would be watched at such an early hour but three sets of eyes were watching the trio train.   
Hermione watched from her dormitory window as Harry trained, she admired the way his muscles moved as he spared his dwarven friend. As she sat there watching Harry she realized that they hadn’t had a chance to talk about their feelings and that made her resolve herself to do so sometime today. Before she went to bed tonight Harry would be hers. Dumbledore saw Harry training and knew that along with his physical prowess Harry now possessed the most powerful magic ever. He was going to be the new Merlin and Dumbledore was glad that he didn’t try to manipulate him too much because if Harry turned on the headmaster, Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to stand a chance against him. ‘He will be the way, and I will help in any way I can’ was the headmasters thoughts as he headed down to breakfast. Minerva McGonagall watched as student fought hand to hand with his dwarven friend from her office. She had felt great sadness at eh loss of Lily and James’ child and when he return the night before she had felt the weight of many years lift from her shoulders. She now had her chance to tell the young Potter about her being made his godmother. Now she could tell him all the stories of his parents youth. She would not pass up this second chance with her godson.  
The rest of the day passed by with a general slowness that Hermione associated with days she didn’t have homework to do but today passed slowly because she could not find a time where she could get Harry alone all the time he had his two friends with him and they were nice but Hermione wanted Harry alone so after dinner she just came out and asked she could talk with him alone when he consented she led him out to the lake where they sat in friendly silence. “Harry I need to tell you something, all those letters you sent me about your feelings about liking me more than a friend and such I only thought that it would be fair to tell you that I love you, Harry Potter and I want to be with y-” Hermione was cut off by Harry’s lips on her own, she was startled for half a second but then she melted into the kiss. When they separated Harry cupped her face in his hands and said “Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?” He almost didn’t finish when she yelled “YES” and resumed kissing him senseless, the only thought running through his head ‘I’m finally home!’


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Two weeks passed since the kiss and Harry couldn’t be happier, he finally got the girl of his dreams and he was back in the halls of his favorite place in the world. He was walking back to the dorms he shared with Kili and Alasse when Harry felt a shot of pain right through his body, not like the pain in his scar; this pain was one of foreboding. It scared him greatly; Harry knew exactly what it was. Leviathan was awake.  
Harry ran through the school, straight to Dumbledore’s office. He burst into the room without even waiting to knock, “He has risen and is headed this way” Harry almost shouting. Dumbledore reacted quickly and called a staff meeting. When the staff was assembled the old wizard went about telling them the threat that was eminent, Snape of course was blaming Harry. “Well of course Potter has to bring his problems here to Hogwarts, has to let his arrogance endanger the stu-” before the greasy haired git could finish his sentence he was flung into the wall by an angry Harry. “Shut the hell up you greasy bastard, and don’t try to correct me or scold me Professors I am no longer a student here so you can’t tell me to respect him” Harry had his enormous amount of power radiating off of him at that point. “Look I have an idea, I can open the Chamber of Secrets and the students can hide in there while my friends and I fight off this evil” Harry looked at the staff.   
“Harry that could be dangerous” Dumbledore replied not knowing what else was down there. “Headmaster, I can swear that there isn’t anything down there that can harm the students, well unless you can die from filth” Harry chuckled at his own little joke. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall all thought that his idea was pretty good. “We’ll do it. When do we need to move the students” squeaked the tiny professor. “Now as in the next hour.” and that ended the meeting.  
The announcement went out that all students were to meet near the second floor girl’s bathroom, and to only bring what was most valuable. Hermione was frightened that she couldn’t find Harry, but logically figured what they were all doing there and that it was his idea. When all the students were instructed to go down into the Chamber, Hermione knew that something bad was happening. “Don’t worry ‘Mione you’ll be safe I promise.” Hermione turned and saw Harry standing right behind her in his white dwarven armor looking impressive and very handsome. “Harry promise me you’ll come back to me” Hermione put her love for him in her words and at Harry’s hesitation she got angry. “Listen here Potter, if you don’t come back to me I’ll bring you back to life and kill you again myself” she gave him a passionate searing kiss that made sure to tell him what was waiting for him when he got back. She released her grip on Harry and followed the throng of students.  
Harry stood there watching her go when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he saw the Headmaster holding a very familiar looking sword. “Harry this sword is truly yours, take it and defend the school as you did before.” Dumbledore handed him the sword of Gryffindor. Harry merely nodded and took the sword as the old man followed his students so he could seal the chamber from behind. Almost as soon as the chamber was sealed there was a loud crash as the wards fell. Harry ran out on to the grounds with Kili and Alasse following closely behind. “Both of you this is my fight please guard the students please” Harry looked at his friends and hoped they would understand. Kili came forward and clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder “Of course we will my brother just don’t get killed” Harry handed Thrak to Kili and the dwarf and elf walked back into the school.  
Harry turned and saw a man in golden armor, his face pale and had long golden hair. In his hand he held a sword of black iron. He radiated power and evil, far more than Harry’s last encounter with Voldemort. This was the Leviathan, this was the Balanced One, the one that fell, and the one that Harry had to defeat in order to be one step close to having a quiet life. “Come Final One let’s see how you do against the Balanced One” The deep frightening voice echoed across the grounds as well as the drawing of steel. The battle between the ancient powers had begun.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The sound of metal hitting metal filled the grounds; Harry and Leviathan were an even match for each other, neither giving an inch. Harry, using the Sword of Gryffindor, kept finding openings but as soon as he tried to exploit them Leviathan’s black iron sword would intercept his and the same vice versa. They had been fighting for near ten minutes when Harry decided to end it. He jumped back and threw a fireball at the fallen ancient and watched in minor shock as it did absolutely nothing. “Child, a fireball?” Leviathan was laughing, “I am the master of fire, it can never hurt me nor can any other magic you possess.” Harry was stumped, and a little scared, how was he supposed to beat this evil if his magic wouldn’t work on him and his sword was even.  
While Harry thought, Leviathan went in with the sword, almost on auto pilot Harry went about parrying and countering. Sword strikes reigned from both blades, and then Leviathan pulled out a frightful trick, as fast as Harry could blink there was now three of Leviathan. “Now, let’s see if you can take on the three of us” the voice was in stereo which reminded Harry of the Weasley twins. Soon the blows were raining down fast and heavy. And Harry was having a very hard time blocking three strikes at once, needless to say when Harry pulled away there were slices in the mail under his plate armor, and the slices in the skin were bleeding freely.  
Harry felt something behind him and when he turned he saw Kili and Alasse standing there. “What in the seven layers of hell are you two doing here?” He yelled angrily. “He is now three so in theory each copy has only a third of the original’s strength” Alasse’s reasoning was somewhat sound in Harry’s head. “Fine, but don’t take any unneeded risks” the fire in Harry’s eyes was enough to make both follow his orders to the letter.   
And so the battle continued, Harry fighting with magic and the blade, Kili dueling with Thrak, and Alasse using her Arbormancing to fight her copies magic onslaught. Again in the blink of his eye Harry saw both Alasse and Kili go down and not move. Harry’s inside started to boil and in an instant a white hot fury erupted and fueled his magic so it matched his anger. Pretty soon Harry’s aura was visible, a blinding light surrounded him, he channeled the power down his arms into a glowing orb in his palms “In nomine lucis et sententiam puram i hoc tibi morte mea lux, miserere animae tuae” three beams shot from the orb and hit the copies in the chest and started to disintegrate from there out until all that was left was dust in the wind. And so the battle was won and with half of his destiny complete Harry collapsed into a deep slumber, one that is nearly impossible to wake from, and that is how Hermione found him, laying in the Hospital Wing. Only a sob escaped her lips as she fell to the ground silently crying for her boyfriend and two friends in the hospital beds on either side of him.


End file.
